


Stop Finishing My Sentences

by Ghostofst4rm4n



Category: G.I. Joe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, twin magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostofst4rm4n/pseuds/Ghostofst4rm4n
Summary: The twins of doom are having some trouble in the Cobra break room.
Relationships: Tomax/Xamot
Kudos: 4
Collections: Discord Drabbles





	Stop Finishing My Sentences

Cobra command has lots to offer. It provides a comprehensive benefits package for family members of even the lowliest of officials, and a killer in house spa. One thing missing though is a break room big enough for the twins of terror… Tomax and his brother Xamot.

Picking up the coffee pot and seeing it as empty as his soul Tomax opens his mouth to exclaim he will not be in charge of refilling the container. “This is not…”

Xamot screams from the other side of the room “ACCEPTABLE!”

Tomax puts the pot down and begins to shake. “Please…”

“Stop?”


End file.
